Production of an electric voltage in response to mechanical excitation (piezoelectricity) or thermal excitation (pyroelectricity) generally requires a material to have a preferred dipole orientation in its structure. A preferred dipole orientation occurs naturally in some crystals, e.g. quartz, and can be induced in some ceramic and polymeric materials by application of strong electrical or mechanical fields.